My Beloved Nii-chan
by shitsuka
Summary: Naruto, hanyalah bocah polos yang tidak tau apa - apa. Tapi karena keinginan konyolnya, kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Mind to R n R? Flame and Silent reader are allowed. Slash/Shounen-ai/BL Multichap


**My Beloved Nii-chan~** Shitsuka

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** T agak nyerempet T+ Mungkin /dor

**Genre** Romance, Drama

**Pairing** SasuNaru dan kemungkinan akan muncul pair yang lain

**Warning OOC, BL/Shounen – ai/Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Nyaris PWP apa malah PWP ya? Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.**

**Yo, Readers! Shitsu balik lagi! Nyahahahahaha kali ini Shitsu membawa Fict multichap! Tapi kali Shitsu Cuma mau ngelanjutin fict kalau ada yang ngereview~ kalau gak ada ya udah... terpaksa gak shitsu lanjutin u.u**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun dalam pembuatan fict ini~**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

.

_::Prologue::_

.

.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" seorang bocah mungil berlari – lari kecil ke arah ibunya yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh.

"Hm? Ada apa Naru?" balas sang ibu.

"Nalu mau adik!" seru si bocah mungil yang bernama Naruto itu dengan polosnya dan sialnya ucapan bocah itu cukup membuat sang ibu tersendak karenanya.

"Uhuk—"

"Eh? Kaa-san baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Iya, Kaa-san baik – baik saja Naruto. Jadi kamu ingin seorang adik ya?" tanya sang Ibu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Iya, Nalu mau punya adik, kaa-san!" seru Naruto.

"Tapi, kaa-san tidak bisa memberikan Naru adik sekarang," ujar Kushina sedih. Tiba – tiba ia teringat dengan mendiang suaminya yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan anak semata wayangnya untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kalena Tou-san tidak ada ya, Kaa-san?" ujar Naruto dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Eh-?"

"Hiks.. tapi Naluto ingin seolang adik kaa-san.. Nalu akan melakukan segalanya asalkan Nalu bisa punya seorang adik.." ucap Naruto mantap disela isakan kecilnya.

Melihat anak semata wayangnya mulai terisak, Kushina pun mulai panik. Ia memutar otak, guna mencari cara untuk menghentikan tangisan anaknya.

"Sttt Naru jangan nangis ya.." ucap Kushina lembut sambil membelai pucuk kepala Naruto. "Naruto.. Mau punya adikkan? Sekarang turuti perintah Kaa-san. Naru sekarang harus kedapur, ambil tepung lalu bawa kemari.." perintah Kushina. Entah ide gila apa yang terpikirkan Kushina saat itu. Yang terpenting ialah ia dapat menghentikan tangisan dari anak semata wayangnya dan dapat mewujudkan keinginan dari anak yang paling dicintainya itu.

Mendengar perintah dari ibunya, dengan lekas Naruto berlari kearah dapur guna mengambil tepung sesuai dengan perintah dari ibunya.

"Kaa-san! Ini tepungnya!" seru Naruto sambil membawa satu kantung plastik penuh dengan tepung.

Melihat anaknya telah kembali dengan sekantung penuh tepung, Kushina tersenyum lalu berucap, "Sekarang Naru tebar tepung itu di tanah! Tunggu sampai 3 hari, maka akan muncul seorang adik laki – laki!"

Naruto terbengong mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Kaa-san tidak berbohong kan? Tapi kata Kakashi –sensei, seolang adik hanya bisa didapat dengan melakukan pelgulatan," ujar Naruto dengan polosnya. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, mata Kushina melotot nyalang. "S-s-siapa itu Kakashi –sensei?! Dan apa itu? Jadi Naru tidak percaya sama Kaa-san?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu Kaa-san.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah Naru, ayo jadi anak baik.." ujar Kushina sambil menepuk kepala Naruto. "...ayo tebarkan tepung itu! Percayalah akan ada adik laki laki yang muncul dalam waktu 3 hari!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang mungil iya mengambil segenggam tepung, lalu ditebarkannya di tanah. 'Semoga Nalu dapat seolang adik yang lucu!'

Kushina melihat kearah Naruto dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, entah perasaan kasihan, entah perasaan miris, entah perasaan ingin tertawa, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Nah Naru, ayo kita masuk dan ayo kita tunggu hingga 3 hari lagi!" seru Kushina.

"Baiklah Kaa-san!" jawab Naruto riang.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, nampak Kushina dengan tampang panik sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Maaf apakah tidak ada stok bayi lagi?" tanya Kushina pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"Maaf bu, kami sudah tidak ada stok bayi lagi. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?!" sambar Kushina sebelum sang lawan bicara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tenang bu.." seseorang di sebrang sana tertawa renyah. "Kami masih punya seorang anak berusia um.. kira – kira 4 tahun bu,"

"Eh? 4 Tahun? Berarti anak itu lebih tua 1 tahun ketimbang Naru-chan?" ucap Kushina.

"Eh? Anak ibu masih berusia 3 tahun?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

Kushina mengangguk pelan, dan tentu saja orang di seberang sana tidak dapat melihat hal yang sedang di lakukan Kushina. "Iya.."

"Apa tidak apa – apa bu, mengadopsi anak disaat anak ibu masih berusia sangat belia?" tanya seseorang disana dengan hati – hati.

"Malah dia sendiri yang meminta, bu," ucap Kushina santai. Dan sontak hal itu membuat lawan bicara Kushina merasa sedikit syok.

"Ha? Permintaan yang tidak lazim. Baiklah bu, jadi bagaimana? Apa ibu kan mengambil anak ini?"

"Ya, saya akan mengambil anak itu. Saya akan mengurus berkas – berkasnya besok. Ah ya bisa tolong kirimkan anak itu ke rumah saya tepat 3 hari dihitung mulai hari ini?"

"Tentu saja bisa bu," jawab sang lawan bicara dengan senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan hubungin anda esok hari, selamat sore," ucap Kushina sebelum mengakhiri perbincangan singkatnya dengan salah satu pemilik pengadosian bayi di kotanya.

"Nah~ Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Naru –chan begitu mengetahui bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan adi—eh kakak deng.."

Malam itu Kushina tidur dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya, sedangkan Naruto... ia tidur ditemani dengan sebuah mimpi buruk.. tenang saja Naruto.. mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur kok.. eh? Tapi apa ia hanya sekedar bunga tidur saja? Tapi asal kau tahu Naruto, kehidupanmu akan berubah 180 derajat. Dan mungkin saja akan lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk yang sedang kau alami saat ini~

.

.

.

* * *

Pojokan author :

Gimana minna? ini masih prologuenya~ untuk cerita seutuhnya akan dimulai chapter depan u,u

Keputusan ada ditangan minna tachi semua u,u Kalau ada yang ngereview saya lanjut tapi kalau gak ada ya... sayounara~ /woi

Btw saya masih punya hutang fanfict yang bejibun u,u tenang suatu saat bakal shitsu bayar kok hutangnya u.u tapi shitsu gak tau kapan bisa bayarnya~ tergantung kapan si bebeb ilham mau ngejatuhin kepala shitsunya kapan (?)

Oh ya oh ya soal yang taburin tepung bakal keluar anak itu pernah kejadian sama Shitsu beneran loh =w= dan kejadiannya sama persis sama yang dicerita =w= Cuma bedanya okaa-sannya shitsu gak sampe ngadopsi anak~ xD

Nah see you on next chapter~ (maybe)

Delete or Continue?

* * *

Mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W

X3


End file.
